


Wry Sox? Wry don't you love me?

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sox lose, Donny (and I) are sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wry Sox? Wry don't you love me?

Utivich heard an odd noise. Suspicious, he stood up from around the campfire and wandered off into the woods. It was a strange, sniffling noise. Like someone had a cold. Utivich rounded a tree, and saw Donny sitting there, clutching his bat and a radio to his chest.

“Donny?” As Utivich crouched down and faced Donny, he saw he was crying. “Holy shit, Donny, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Donny shook his head, tears streaming down his face, his chest heaving with sobs. “I…they…”

Utivich grabbed the sides of Donny’s face. “Donny, tell me what’s wrong!”

“They…Teddy…they lost the game. Didn’t even…couldn’t…make it to the…the Ser-…Ser-… Series.” Donny moaned and dropped his head down to his chest and cried. “Teddy…” he moaned into the radio, clutching it to his chest.

Utivich sat down next to Donny, not sure what to do. “Um, I’m sorry Donny. It’ll be okay.” Utivich patted Donny on the back.

Donny turned into Utivich and sobbed. Utivich felt Donny’s mouth moving against his shirt, voice muffled. “Yankees made it in. ‘Couahs the Yankees made it in. But weah gonna do it some day. Fuckin’ Babe, getting’ sold. Nevah been the same since.”

Utivich kissed the top of Donny’s head and rubbed his back. Screwing the bear jew came along with some really weird baggage.

  



End file.
